Love Will Tear Us Apart
by persistentxwishes
Summary: Sequel to "She Will Be Loved! Sean and Emma are back together, it's been three months since spike and Seans affair, can Emma forgive Spike, and still hold onto Sean? Chp. 2!
1. Three months later

**_I'M BACK! Boy oh boy did I miss you guys! Yeah, it took me awhile, but I've finally written, the sequal to, "SHE WILL BE LOVED"!!! Yes, and it is ineptly titled, "Love Will Tear Us Apart"._**

* * *

Ok, so I've come to terms with all the shit that happened three months ago, and I'm still pretty sure, everyone in Degrassi

history will never get over the shock of Em and me getting back together. Personally, I was even surprised she took me ba ck.

It's been three months, and Spike still hasn't spoken to either Emma or me. Three months, since she's been home. Emma still

hates her, she forgave me, but can never forgive her mom, "she started it!" she always says, "It's not your fault, she led you

on!" Manny is always convincing Emma to break up with me, "He did this to you Emma, how could you just forget all the pain

he caused you? I've been helping Emma lately, first thing we did, was clean up the horrible mess she left in her room. I had

only been down there once after she trashed it, but cleaning it up, was horrible. Her big mirror, was shattered, I had to take it

out to the front curb without leaving a bunch of glass everywhere, not to mention that huge blood stain on it because Emma

punched it. As I was dragging it out, you can only imagine the neighbor's faces. After we cleaned her room, and her whole

house, we would talk everyday, and we had to be honest with each other about what we were doing, Emma was still tense

about me cheating on her again. There is one thing that I do want her to do though, and that's talking to Spike.

* * *

So I forgave him, and you must think I'm insane! I looked in his eyes after we had done it, again, and I realized, I was madly

in love with Sean Cameron. There are of course, certain things I asked him to do, like help me clean up the house, and my

room, and be completely honest with me about absolutely everything. I shouldn't do anything for him right? I mean I don't

owe him anything, but he wants me to talk to my mom, he wants up to make up and at least be on speaking terms. I don't

want to, she caused this, and she should die alone. A part of me does miss her; a part of me wants her to die a fiery death. I

Three months ago, I died inside, because of her, she doesn't deserve my forgiveness. All the stuff that happened, changed me,

I was broken, and depressed, I don't owe her a single goddamned thing! Sean gave me that look in his eyes, he didn't ask for

much, and I guess he really shouldn't, but he really wanted this. Besides, it's not like _he's_ going to go talk to her (if he does,

we're done!), he did want us to have a good bond again, a love that we should have. I looked at him and sighed heavily "Fine,

I'll go, because" I looked away, "I know you want this, I love you." We kissed, and I got ready to go to Joey's, I closed my

eyes and thought, _"She doesn't deserve me as a daughter." _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Yes, the fun is JUST beginning, please R&R, I will love you forever!!!!_**


	2. Seeing Spike

**_A/N-First off I just want to say a big thank you to cutiepye06655, who is by far an awesome reviewer, and has been with me the entire way! You rock! And now, chapter 2 to "Love Wil Tear Us Apart"! _****_Disclaimer- DAMN, I can't believe I forgot! Anyhoo, I do NOT own Degrassi: the Next Generation in any way, shape, or form. And the song "She WIll Be Loved" belongs to Maroon 5 and "Love Will Tear Us Apart" belongs to Joy Division!_**

The door to Joey's garage opened, "E-Emma?" _"Great, she still knows who I am." _She tried to hug me, but I pushed my

way inside, baby Jack was asleep in the spare crib Joey had given her. "I came, to talk, Sean wanted me to," I sighed, "I only

came because he wanted me to, not because _I_ wanted to, so don't think I don't hate you." She looked away hurt. She

cleared her throat, "Can I get you anything?" I shook my head, "_I just want to get this over with," _I thought. I sat on the

couch that sat before a T.V. in the middle of the room. "Why did you have to ruin everything I worked so hard for?" I asked

her. She looked at me speechless, and the looked away as if she was about to cry, "I-I don't know, I was vulnerable, I just

wanted someone to love, and to love me back." I looked at her like she was a mental patient, "So you decided, the best thing

for you, was to sleep, with my boyfriend?" She sat down next to me grabbing my hand, "Honey, I-I didn't know it would go

that far, I don't know what I was thinking!" I snatched my hand out of hers and got up quickly, tears starting to form in my

eyes, "No," I hissed, "What was I thinking?" I grabbed a picture of her and I off the table, and threw it to the ground. I turned

around just before I walked out, "I'm moving out, I'm back together with Sean, and I'm moving in with him, you can never

talk to him, or me, ever again." I slammed the door, leaving her on the floor, picking up the broken memories we used to

share.

Emma left to see Spike 30 minutes ago, I wasn't concerned, and I was hoping they had made progress. Then I heard the

door, swing open forcefully, and slam hard against its frame. Emma walked in, her mascara now running down her cheeks,

"She's so…so…" she quietly said. I got up to comfort her, "Emma, what happened," I said grabbing her and sitting her down

next to me on the couch. "She said she was vulnerable, and didn't know what she was thinking, what _pathetic_, bullshit

excuse is that?!" she cried. She then looked at me, "At least I have you," she said, then embracing me into a passionate kiss.

She pulled back, "That's why I was thinking," she started. _"Oh god what now,"_ I thought to myself. "I should move in with

you, I can't stand being in this place any longer." I smiled, "Sure, Em, that'd be great." We kissed, and got up moments later

to start packing her stuff. This would be better, for the both of us, Emma turned around, "But there is one thing, you can never

talk to my mom again." I just started, I wanted to talk to Spike again, to tell her what happened, had meant nothing to me.

But I loved Emma too much to lose her again over my foolishness.

Sean and I made the move quick and painless by throwing all of my shit into random boxes we found from when I moved

downstairs to make room for Jack's arrival. I looked around Sean's apartment, "We could really fix this place up, and you

know use your creativity to make this apartment shine." He looked over at me, "Yeah, I've had some ideas for awhile now. I

smiled at him, god he was so wonderful to me. I went over to him and started kissing him, naturally the night had ended the

same way our many nights together had, making love in his bed, and then falling asleep holding each other. I woke up in the

night thinking, _would life always be this good?_

_**A/N-Yes, I had a fun time with this one! So if you could please R&R, and tell your Degrassi loving buddies about my story, that'd be great!!!**_

**_(And no, my horizontal lines aren't working, and the format is shit-tastic because my spacing isn't working either...)_**


End file.
